


Unexpected Fire: Epilogue

by LadyRimouski



Series: Forging Fate [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Steve Rogers, Scientist!Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRimouski/pseuds/LadyRimouski
Summary: After a whirlwind romance, you find yourself married to Steve Rogers, and set about building a life for yourself, with Steve and with the Avengers.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Forging Fate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930342
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Back to "Normal"

**Author's Note:**

> Story starts here: [Unexpected Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397920)

You drove in to the Avengers Compound just in time to see the sun rising over the facility. You and Steve had been back in America for a week, but it still felt the quiet days of solitude you had spent on your honeymoon were months ago. Things had happened so fast, it was hard to get your mind around the fact that this was your life now: that you were Steve Rogers’ wife, and a member of the Avengers family. Not just lead of ecology at Damage Control, but chief attaché to the Avengers and head of the new Damage Control branch at the Compound. It had not been a gradual return to reality, but rather a baptism by fire. You had arranged things as best you could for your time away from work, but even though you had earned your sabbatical, you returned after three weeks away to find three weeks of work waiting for you. Steve, for his part, had found that there weren’t any major disasters while he had been gone, but still had people clamouring for his time now that you were back. It felt like you had barely seen him since you’d returned. Your days had been spent working, and your evenings had filled with one thing after another. People left you alone your first night back, but you had been so tired and jet lagged, you just had time to unpack and prep for work the next day before collapsing into bed. That first week back, the Avengers had thrown a welcome dinner for you. It was a lot of fun. It was nice to see everyone let their hair down, and you were starting to feel more at home on the Compound.

It still felt strange though, as you pulled into your own spot in the underground parking garage. It felt odd to arrive without Steve – he had left for a mission to Sweden the day before and wouldn’t be back till this afternoon. While he had been away, you had spent your evenings at your cabin in the woods, which was half-way between the city and the Compound, so you still hadn’t spent a whole day here without Steve as a buffer. But, you told yourself, you lived here now, as strange as that felt. It was home. You sighed, and nipped up to your apartment to drop off a few things before heading for a day full of meetings. You were due to sign off on the penultimate approvals with the architect of the new Damage Control wing. Then a site visit with Tony to map where the new facility would go in relation to the rest of the compound. Finally, a briefing with Pepper who was spearheading the planning for the official reception where you would announce your marriage. Planning the wedding had been fun. You’d enjoyed picking out the flowers and meeting with the caterer. But, planning for an event of this scope was way beyond your ability. You were more than happy to lean on Pepper’s superior knowledge and experience.

You arrived to the spare office you had claimed as your own until your new space had been built. If by “claimed” you meant graciously accepted, out of Tony’s and Pepper’s and Steve’s multiple grandiose offers of shuffling staff around, building entirely superfluous new spaces for your temporary use, and generally putting everyone out for very little purpose.

“It’s _fine_ ,” you had insisted, “it won’t be for long. And until we move, I’ve still got my labs and space at Damage Control. All I need is a little office.”

And so, you had ended up with a windowed office opening up to a small private conference room on the business and conferences floor. It was a little far from Steve’s workspace, which was sad, but generally out of everyone’s way, which suited you just fine.

Before too long the architect had come by, and you had adjusted a few final details to the layout of the labs, adding an additional biohazard area and changing your mind about counter heights in a few places. After you had signed off on the floorplans, she headed off to digitise the last few details and you headed off to the medical wing to meet Helen for coffee.

You found her at the small waiting room slash café just outside the official start of the med wing. A skylight above streamed in light, and kept the multiple potted ferns looking healthy. Helen was sitting at a table set up near the edge.

“_____! It’s great to see you.”

“Thanks, you too.”

She rose and gave you a quick hug. “I got you a tea, and if you were a few minutes later, this cherry pastry might not have been here anymore, but alas, you arrived on time.”

“Don’t you have one for yourself?” you asked, eying the two pastries on the table.

“I do,” she said laughing.

We sat down together and tucked in.

“So how are you settling in?”

“I met with the architect this morning. Things are looking really well. I think the new Damage Control branch is going to work fantastically. Even my ecotoxicology crew is going to be happy, and they’ve made the most fuss about their space issues.”

“That’s great,” Helen said, happy to let you gush about work issues. “But how are _you_ settling in?”

“Oh. Yes. Me. It’s weird, at times, it feels like any other research site, but that’s not really why we’re all here, is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess you just keep forgetting that the Avengers is not just an organization, it’s those nine people who go out and fight. Who are the actual ‘Avengers’. We’re just support.”

“Who’s making you feel like that? We’re all helping the world here, according to our own talents and abilities.”

“No one really, I guess it’s just my own insecurities.”

Helen smiled at you reassuringly, “Well, _I’m_ very glad you’re here. It makes it so much easier to see more of you.”

“You’re right. This has been a very happy move for me. It almost feels like being back at school again. Everyone living on the same campus, working towards the same goals.”

“And you’re sure you don’t have any other reason for being in such a good mood about all this change?” she asked, slyly.

“Well, yes. There is Steve,” your stomach still did a little flip whenever you thought about him being your husband. _Damn, I miss him_. “He’s coming back this afternoon. I think I’ll go down to the tarmac to meet him when he gets in. Do you think that would be okay?”

“Of course, just stick to the South end of the landing field, that’s the route people usually take when they’re coming in to the facility.”

“I won’t get in anyone’s way?”

“This is your _home_ , _____. You belong here just as much as anyone else. More so, than some, in fact. Keep getting used to it.”

“Thank you, Helen,” you said with sincerity, taking her hand, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad you’re here, too,” she beamed back at you. “We’re going to have so much fun. But for now, I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Right,” you replied, checking the time. Steve was due to get back quite soon. “I’ll head out too, then.” you embraced the slight woman. “This was great.”

“I know. We’ll do it again, soon.”

“Bye.”

And Helen headed back into the medical offices, while you turned and checked your bearings briefly before heading to the tarmac. You were getting the hang of this place.

Sure enough, you found yourself outside, and at the right end of the landing field. There was a broad paved pathway connecting the tarmac to the rest of the facility, with a large tree overhanging a small equipment shed. You went to go stand in the shade to wait.

Rounding the corner you were surprised to find a park bench with a tech, eating a sandwich while taking his break.

“Oh. Hello.”

“Hello,” he greeted you. Checking quickly for your badge, then relaxing a little when seeing the colour that indicated your level of clearance: more than appropriate for being in this part of the compound without supervision.

“I’m with the airfield operations crew,” he offered, clearly leading you to do the same.

“Damage Control. Here setting up for the ground-breaking.”

“Ah, so what are you doing out here, then?”

“I'm just waiting to meet up with my husband,” you replied. Glancing skyward you saw a quinjet just coming in for touch down. “Oh, I think that’s him now. Do you know which mission that is getting in?”

“That's the Stockholm flight coming in. Is your husband on Captain America's crew?” he asked, looking impressed.

“You could say that, yes.”

“That’s a pretty plumb assignment. You must be very proud.”

“Oh, believe me, I am.” you answered with a smile. Helen was partially right, you were all in this together, but there were still definitely “face” Avengers and then the rest of you. And you were proud of Steve, and all he had done to bring this together.

The tarmac was a bustle of activity: engineers heading in to do post-flight checks, Steve’s crew heading out to their post-mission tasks. You thought you could see Steve, standing in a huddle with mission specialists and field techs.

Just then you caught his eye, and he raised his hand to you in a wave, before turning and starting to walk towards you, his companions trailing after him.

“You came to meet me,” he said as he drew within earshot. Your heart jumped at the delight in his voice.

“I couldn’t bear the wait,” you answered drawing your mouth up for a quick peck on the lips. “I’m so glad you're back.”

Your new technician friend was looking at you a little goggle eyed. You couldn’t help but smile a little to yourself. As restricting as Steve's fame would be at times, you might as well have a little fun with it when you could. And after your official reception next week, people wouldn’t just know that “Cap got hitched,” they’d recognise your face, too.

“How was your trip?” you asked.

“It went swimmingly,” Steve answered, “barely more than four things went wrong, practically according to plan. But we achieved our objective, so what more could you want?”

“That’s great, honey.”

“I’m sorry you can’t spend more time with you right now. I’ve got to head straight into debrief.”

“Don’t worry about it, I figured that would be the case. I’ve got to meet Tony for a site inspection, so I can walk with you that far, at least.”

So you strolled off together, arm-in-arm, pretending it was more comfortable than it actually was, kitted out in bulky tactical gear as Steve still was. But, you were just happy to be near him. He asked questions about your time apart, but you kept it light, aware of the lack of privacy. You weren’t exactly putting on a show, but this was the first time you had been seen together on the Compound with this many eyes around. _They’d better get used to it._

As you neared the Facility, you caught sight of Tony strolling out to meet you.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve greeted him.

“Cap,” with a nod of his head. “I see you’ve stolen our new girl, here. I just might get jealous.”

“I believe you’ve got it the wrong way ‘round there, buddy.”

“Ha! Fair enough. Are you still good to go?” He asked, addressing himself to you.

“Yes, I was just seeing Steve off.”

You turned, and gave Steve another chaste kiss. But, the lingering squeeze he gave your hand promised a more thorough reunion later.

“I’ll see you tonight,” he promised.

“Love you.”

I turned back to a smirking Tony. “I’d complain to you about coping with this lack of privacy, except that I know you think it’s the best part.”

“You just gotta roll with it, and enjoy it for what it is.”

“Some of us don’t live for being the centre of attention, but point taken.” you rejoined.

You had arrived at the place where you were going to be building the Damage Control satellite campus, tucked into the side of the existing science facility. Tony set a small device on the ground, then tapped a few controls at his wrist. A huge holographic projection sprung up, the new construction, outlined in lines of red and gold and teal. You hoped whoever was currently working near a window in the existing building had been forewarned.

From this distance, it looked pretty good: clearly an addition, but blending in with the general architectural theme of the Compound. You walked closer, scoping out lines of traffic, and getting an idea of the views. You made only minor changes to the exterior, which wouldn’t mess with the floorplans too much, but did decide to move an outbuilding from one side to the other, to better fit in to the space as a whole.

“Thanks, Tony,” you said as you walked back to the main office complex. “I really do appreciate you taking the time.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re part of the family, now. It’s what we do.”

“That means a lot.”

He walked you all the way up to Pepper’s office for your meeting with her there about the formal reception coming up. When you saw his affectionate banter with her as he dropped you off, you knew escorting you back wasn’t all on your account. Yes, you could definitely see the advantages of all living and working on the same campus, lack of privacy be damned. One more meeting to get through, then you’d have Steve to yourself. All evening. You smiled and thought _This is going to be great._


	2. Début (NSFW)

With construction started on the new Damage Control wing, and ground-breaking and final architectural plans behind you, the next thing on your plate to tackle was the official reception to celebrate your and Steve’s wedding. It was more than just your regular wedding reception, though. It was to be your launch into public society, and introduction to the general public.

You headed towards Pepper’s office. You had already had several meetings with her to go over details: the guest list, schedule of events, talking points, how to handle yourself with the media. You were glad more than ever that you had talked Steve into eloping. Your reception was looking closer to a public relations event than the meaningful celebration your wedding had been. You were looking forward to having your whole extended network of friends and family get a chance to meet Steve, but this was becoming more and more like _work_ the longer you prepped for it.

You had been a bit worried about all the personal time you were taking. Not all of it was directly work related. But, when you spoke to the Director of Damage Control, she reassured you she was inclined to give you significant leeway. Both for working away at solving the contaminant problem that had started all this, when you were in quarantine and technically should have been on medical leave, and also for the rush of PR it was bringing to Damage Control.

“It’s helping the department budget significantly, can’t complain. And besides, the fact that everything’s been running so smoothly in your absence is as testament to your organization and leadership skill. I’m more than happy with the way you’re dividing your time.”

This afternoon’s meeting, though, was going to be more fun. You’d progressed to appearances, and what you were going to wear and how you would present yourself. Pepper had taken charge of this, too, arranging a short-list of dresses for you to try on. Pepper always looked like she meant business, and although her colouring and figure were very different than yours, you knew you could rely on her impeccable taste. You had known what you wanted for the wedding; for Steve, you had dressed almost girlish: cheerful and bright. This was different. You wanted to present an air of dignity and seriousness (and if you were honest, still a little sexy).

You got to Pepper’s office, and her personal assistant directed you down the hall to an oval room, set up with standing mirrors, soft seating and a rack of gowns.

Pepper swept into the room, in her polished, no-nonsense way.

“Oh good, they’re all here. I hope one of them will suit.”

She strode over to the rack at the side of the room, paging through the gowns hanging there.

“Have a look, and we’ll see what you think. Although you can’t really tell until you try them on.”

You joined her for a closer look. There were three gowns hanging there. You were a little surprised at the low number, but you supposed they didn’t want to overwhelm you with choices, for which you were grateful. There was a black heavy gown, peppered with tiny brilliant crystals, a navy velvet dress, in the most plush fabric you’d ever felt, and a red gown, with a lustrous structured bodice. Right away you favoured the navy, remembering the Captain’s favourite colour.

But, Pepper had already picked up the black gown, supporting the full skirt with her other arm, and passed it to you. “Here. Try this on. There’s a dressing room just off to your right there. Don’t worry too much about fit, we’ll adjust for that.”

The first gown was the most intricate and expensive-feeling thing you had ever worn, heavy with beading, and with a solid finish to all the seams that you didn’t find in off-the-rack clothing. _Where had Pepper gotten these gowns?_ It was sleeveless, with a high neckline, tapering tightly to your waist, and then smoothly flaring out over your hips and falling to the floor in an A-line shape. It was a very simple and understated cut that was saved from being plain by the rich sparkle of the beaded embellishment. A swath of sparkling crystals encircled your waist, tapering down and diminishing down the skirt, to only a few singly placed sparkles at knee height. It was like a constellation of stars, like the milky way spread across the night sky.

You stepped out of the dressing room, to see Pepper and Helen sitting and chatting on a sofa.

“Oh good, you made it,” you said.

“Yeah, there was no way I was going to miss out on all this fun,” Helen responded.

“What do you think?”

“It’s so pretty. I love the sparkle. But how do _you_ feel?”

“Fancy. Mis-matched,” you said, gesturing to your pony-tail and almost bare face.

“Don’t worry about hair and make-up,” Pepper put in. “I’ve got a great team. We’ll figure out something appropriate for the day once we get the dress chosen.”

Helen and Pepper took turns commenting on the dress, and how it complemented your figure and personality. The consensus for the first dress was elegant princess. Gorgeous, but not quite the tone you thought you wanted to hit for your début.

The second you tried on was the navy velvet, long sleeved, with a plunging V neckline. Intricate ruching draped across the front of the gown, drawing the eye to your waist, highlighting and concealing to idealise your figure. The fabric, too plush to be clingy, was still close fitting to the knee and then flared out into a sweep of trumpet skirt. You looked fantastic in it.

It earned wows from Helen and Pepper, too. _Definitely still my favourite._

But, the third. The third gown, the red, fit like a glove. The highly structured bodice cinched you in and made you feel taller. The barely off-the-shoulder sweetheart neckline flattered and drew attention up to your face, and the column skirt, with a tailored sweep of voluminous fabric behind, commanded attention. This was it. This was the one. The first gown had been pretty, the second mature, but this one… in this one you felt like you could conquer the world.

Helen and Pepper could tell right away. “How do you feel?” Helen asked.

“Great,” you said, thinking, “Powerful, like I can hold my own.”

“Yes, It’s a good choice,” put in Pepper, “The red works.” You could see her PR wheels turning as she pondered the rest of the colour scheme for the event.

A seamstress appeared out of nowhere to take some measurements, then all the gowns got packed away to be whisked away to wherever they came from, and it was back to the mundane prep of memorizing talking points and mock interviews. The reception was three days away, and you were more than ready to get it over with.

* * *

The day of the reception dawned bright and clear. You had started it with Steve, looking over the space (the main facility’s atrium had been temporarily made over as an event venue), and pivoted to welcoming out of town guests and dignitaries. You had cousins coming from all over the country, and you and Steve got to say hello to your Wakandan friends again, although this time it was rather more formal: T’Challa and his entourage, rather than Naledi and Bucky. You gave over hosting duties to Steve, and disappeared to get ready. Your hair and nails and primping would take considerably longer than his, not that he was going to be any less in the spotlight than you were, but you knew you had a lot more riding on your appearance tonight than he did. You were just going to be under more scrutiny than him, both because it was going to be your first public appearance, and because you were a woman. Normally you would bristle at the double standard, but it didn’t rankle so much tonight. You were prepped. You were ready. You were gorgeous, and you were _happy_. You’d forged your place here, and that nagging doubt that you didn’t belong had quieted until you couldn’t hear it anymore. Damage Control needed you here. The Avengers needed you here. And, most importantly, _Steve_ needed you here.

Speaking of, all finished with your prep and with minutes to spare before the official start of the evening’s events, you stepped into the green-room on the second floor space to meet back up with Steve. His face lit up when he saw you come in, and you could feel the glow in your heart travelling up to your own face. He was wearing a three-piece navy suit, and you realised that with the red of your dress, as a couple you looked very patriotic. Presumably Pepper had a hand in this, and knew what she was doing, but you worried it might be too on the nose. _Too late now_.

“You’re stunning,” he said, taking your hand as you did a little twirl, before he drew you in for a kiss.

“Careful, you’ll mess my makeup,” you said, once you caught your breath again. “I feel like a stranger with this much piled on, but Pepper convinced me it’s good to look a bit less like myself and to think of it like privacy armour.”

“Hey, don’t knock armour.” Tony interrupted as he burst in from the atrium. “It’s saved my ass more than once.”

“How’s it looking out there?” Steve asked.

“Everyone’s here and ready to get this party started. We’re all just waiting for the happy couple. How are you two doing so far?”

“Ready if you are,” Steve said, looking to you.

You resisted the urge to pull out your notes and read them over one more time. If you didn’t know them by now you never would. “Can’t think of anything else.”

“There was one more thing,” Tony said, and he handed you a small box. “Pepper told me to pass this on to you. She said it's on loan from Harry Winston for tonight.”

You opened the box. Inside was a stunning diamond necklace, in a victorian fringe style.

“Oh,” you breathed, “It's beautiful.”

“Here, let me,” Steve said. He carefully lifted it out of the box as you turned, and reached around your neck, fastening the clasp at your nape.

“You don't think it's maybe too much? I don't know that I can pull it off.”

“You look beautiful in it,” he said, not even glancing at the necklace, eyes lighting over your face.

 _Well I guess he's not going to be any help._ “I suppose they're waiting for us,” you sighed.

“Let me announce you,” Tony put in, “‘Mr. and Mrs. America’ That’s your cue to come in.”

“Captain and Mrs. Rogers,” you corrected. That was one of the things you had ironed out with Pepper. You would keep Dr. _____ for personal and professional use, but for the public and media you were happy to be Mrs. Rogers. “Mrs. America is a pageant queen, not me.”

“You never let me have any fun,” Tony pouted.

“Are you ready?” Steve asked you.

“Ready as I'll ever be.”

“Right.” Steve nodded at Tony who strode out the double doors to announce your entrance to the room.

You and Steve swept through the doors to a barrage of flash bulbs. You were momentarily over-awed, but Steve’s solid presence by your side anchored you.

You remembered the tips Pepper had given you for smiling naturally through the flash, and you followed the directions of the photographers for a few posed shots before descending the staircase to the main floor.

You made it a point to take Steve to welcome your family members who you hadn’t seen yet today before you broke up and you turned your head towards working the crowd.

You had been afraid of rambling on too much about your work, but Pepper had said to go right ahead. She told you enthusiasm was infectious and that you came alive when you got to a topic you were excited about - people would pick up on that energy. In the end it wasn’t so bad. You were worried about how your family would blend with the Avengers, and with the press. You really didn’t want your crazy Uncle Fred’s pet political theories colouring your entrance into the public eye. But Pepper reassured you that she had hand selected the journalists invited to the party, and had tasked a couple lower-level compound staff with attending on Uncle Fred, lending an ear and keeping him occupied for the night so you could concentrate on managing your own public persona.

Pepper was right. Practicing in advance had made things easier. You felt some nervous jitters during your first media interview, but by the end of the night, you had your spiel down pat.

 _How did you meet?_ “We crossed paths on the job.”

 _How do you feel about taking Captain America off the market?_ “I don’t know about all that, I’m just happy with your Steve.”

 _What’s it like living with the Avengers?_ “Everyone’s been very kind. And it’s nice to be able to talk shop freely. I’ve known Tony for ages, but all the Avengers at once is as much as you’d imagine it would be.”

The dignitaries were a bit easier to handle. They were used to dealing with professionals, and you had formality to fall back on. You couldn’t help talking up Damage Control and the importance of funding ecological protection work, so it felt like you were actually being productive. Which was more fun than just everyone focusing on you.

But it wasn’t all working the crowd alone. Some of it you got to spend arm-in-arm with Steve, introducing him to your extended family, cousins and uncles, and getting to meet some of his friends and acquaintances like his and Sam’s buddies from the VA and a quiet, scholarly woman from the Smithsonian.

The party started to thin out. First the media and dignitaries left, then elderly friends, family and coworkers. When it was just a few hard partiers left, clearly intent on drinking and dancing till dawn, you and Steve made your excuses and exited to the same green-room you had started in. You were supposed to change out of your red dress and leave it there before you headed up to your apartment suite. A few hours back, an armed escort had arrived to collect the borrowed diamonds, so you didn’t have to worry about those.

Steve lead the way, and when you stopped to close the door behind you, he rounded on you, spinning you around to face him, and wrapping his arms around you to surround you with his scent.

“You’re amazing,” he said, holding you closer, “You charmed everyone.”

“I’m just relieved it went so well.”

“Mmmm,” he mused in agreement.

You didn’t repress your happy giggle. “And don’t think I didn’t notice all the disappointed women in the room. ‘Captain America is off the market,’ I can just see the tabloids now. But _I’m_ the one who caught you.”

“And happy to be caught. Now they’ve seen you, I know they understand why. You wowed them. But you’re all mine. And this...” he lifted a hand to trace down the side of your neck to your shoulder then along the dropped neckline of your gown, “You look ravishing. The dress may have been for them, but who’s inside the dress chose me.”

“You’re right. I’m your wife,” you pressed your body into his, giving him the encouragement to take things further. “Why don’t you prove you know what to do with me.”

He claimed your mouth in his, kissing you with a passion that you weren’t expecting. He really had gotten all riled up by the attention you had gotten. You let your hands rove down his back, feeling his form under his suit and coming to a rest cupping his ass. He let out a moan of appreciation into your mouth that made you weak at the knees and you leaned backward until you felt the door behind your back, supporting you. This left you with more concentration to focus on making out with your husband. You had completely lost track of time when you finally broke for air, your soft pants harmonious with Steve’s heavy breathing. He wrapped his hands around your waist and dropped his face into your uplifted cleavage. He seemed content to dwell there, softly sweeping his lips across the top of your bosom, but you were ready for more. You reached down to take off his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the smooth fabric. He sped up the process significantly by whipping off his belt and dropping his fly. Only, instead of reaching for your dress zipper, he started grabbing fistfulls of skirt, pulling upward until he could get his hands on your legs, running his palms up your flanks, until he could wrap your leg around him, hitching up your dress around your waist.

“This dress,” he growled. “You’re gorgeous in it.”

“We’re a pair now. You’re so damn hot, I knew I had to up my game. Red and tight and sexy, figured it would help me come close.”

“Sexy is right. And I’m not the only one who noticed. They all want you, but I’m the only one who gets to do anything about it.”

“And what _are_ you going to do about it?” you asked, slipping your hand inside his boxers to cup his palpable bulge.

“This,” he said, stepping still closer to you, trapping you between his body and the door. A few seconds fumbling with underwear, and he was aligned with your entrance. He paused there, feeling you out, slipping his tip against your folds. As tired as you were, at his kind words, and his smooth movements and his intoxicating smell, you were slick with anticipation.

Your back bumped up against the door, then again as Steve kissed you again with passion.

After a moment, you broke away to ask, “Won’t they hear us outside?” Tony didn’t skimp on construction, and the soundproofing was excellent, but banging repeatedly on a hall door was pushing it.

“Let them,” Steve growled, “They’ll just know that I’m taking what’s mine.” He punctuated this declaration by finally pushing his cock home.

You gasped as you felt him press inside, stretching you around him, nestling deep where you needed him. Your head lolled back, bumping again against said door, and Steve reached up to smooth back your hair so he could look into your eyes, peppering soft kisses against your open mouth.

“They can only imagine what it’s like, being with you. They have no idea how good it feels, being inside you.” He started to grind his hips as he spoke, spreading fire through you. “I saw the way they looked at you. But they don’t have your love. _I_ do!” his last statement punctuated by a firm thrust of his hips, bouncing you against the door.

“You do. I love you, Steve.”

“I love you, _____. I love everything about you.”

He ground into you, his firm, brisk thrusts building heat, the smooth friction winding you up, heightening your arousal. But it wasn’t enough. You wanted more. You wanted more of _him_.

“I need…” you managed to gasp out.

“What is it, baby?” Steve asked.

“I need…”

“Anything. Anything you want.”

“I need you to pound me.”

Your declaration momentarily broke the look of adoration in his face with a roguish grin. He slipped out of you, then spun you around, pushing down on your lower back while supporting your waist, so you bent over, exposing yourself to him. He slammed his cock home again, pumping in and out with powerful strokes that slammed right into your g-spot. You scrabbled at the door for purchase, pressing in to it for support, leaning on the (locked!) doorknob for balance.

“Is this how you wanted it?” Steve asked, not breaking his relentless thrusting. “You feel so good, baby, I’m not going to last long before you make me come. Are you close? Is this what you need to get you there?”

“Yes. Ye-es,” you sobbed. You could feel his cock pressing deep. Throbbing pleasure through your body with each thrust. You were hovering right on the precipice. And when Steve hugged you closer, pressing his forehead into your shoulder and letting out a growl that you could feel reverberating through his chest held tight against your back, you burst. Tingling motes of pleasure spread through you, out to your limbs, reducing you to jelly. Steve caught you, holding you tight and pressing in with one final thrust as he broke, your quivering walls drawing out every last bit of seed.

He held you there, panting, until we both caught out breath, until we both came back down to reality.

“Shit,” you said. “We’ve still got to get home from here.”

“Here,” Steve said, “hold your skirt up. I’ll find a towel.”

As good as going at it spontaneously felt, it did make things more complicated. Steve did manage to find a towel, and you cleaned up as best you could before he carefully helped you out of your dress, and you changed into the sweats you had brought down. You headed towards the elevators to your apartment, not escaping looking freshly fucked, but you were at least respectable. _At least the media’s all gone. So much for carefully cultivated appearances._


	3. Domesticity

“Hello, we’re here,” you heard Clint’s voice call through your open front door.

Today was a bright and sunny Saturday. With the hassle of our reception behind you, you and Steve had absconded from the compound, heading out to your little cabin in the woods, a quiet retreat from the craziness that was your everyday lives. Steve had invited Clint and his family over, your first time hosting guests as a couple. Although, from how Steve told it, it was more like Laura told Clint to invite himself over. You didn’t mind, much. Your days off so far had been spent entirely in bed with Steve. And as satisfying as that was, it was probably time to break out of your newlywed cocoon. It would be good to get to know Laura better, too. As the only other Avengers spouse, and partner in a long, happy marriage, you were sure she had a lot of essential advice to pass on.

“Come on in,” Steve’s voice called from where he was putting the last few dishes away. You rose from your seat in the living room to greet your guests. Your small, open-plan cabin was suddenly full of eager energy, as Clint and his family entered. Laura stepped though first, a squirmy toddler in her arms, followed by two kids, Clint stepping though the door just in time to grab his daughter by the back of the shirt, stopping her momentum from careening into the kitchen island in her attempt to keep a toy from her older brother.

“Welcome,” you said, giving them a broad smile.

Clint didn’t even blink as with a few movements and significant glances he had corralled his kids into a respectable looking line.

“Kids, this is Auntie ____. ____, this is Cooper, Lila and little Nate. Say hello.”

The children chorused out a series of hellos, ranging from shy to rambunctious.

“Hi guys. I hope you have your swimsuits. If you put them on, Uncle Steve will take you down to the lake and show you our swimming dock.”

“I’m wearing mine!” Lila announced, pulling up her shirt to show you the pink shiny spandex.

“Very nice,” you told her, laughing, as both kids began stripping off their clothing in the middle of your living room.

The next several minutes were a whirlwind of activity as the kids had to be restrained from dashing out of doors ahead of you all. But, eventually, you got clothes off, and shoes on, and Steve and Clint led them down the short path to the lake behind your house, and you and Laura settled in on the back porch overlooking the kids play, a toddler on your knee as Laura helped herself to a glass of the lemonade you had set out.

“So, how’s married life treating you?” she asked, now that you had a moment of quiet to yourselves.

“It’s different for sure. It’s so hard juggling schedules. I thought that it would be weird, not having my evenings to myself everyday, but Steve’s been out of the country more often than not, and when he is here, I find it so hard to get away from work at the time I intended to, so he ends up waiting for me at home. Which I feel terrible about, not that he complains.”

“You’re still in your honeymoon phase when no amount of time together will seem like enough. Soon enough you’ll settle in to each other and find your rhythm. And then you’ll be that old married couple who is so used to being around each other, that you don’t know how to get _anything_ done without your spouse.”

“Is that where you and Clint are at?”

“Not quite yet. It was easier when Clint was just a low-level field agent. And when he wasn’t working, he was all mine. Then the Avengers formed, and things got tough, at least while we were still keeping on the ‘down low’,” and here she emphasized her jovial tone with exaggerated air quotes. “Things got easier again when he stopped worrying about keeping us secret and decided to go with safety in numbers. Or rather, the situation decided it for him. It’s worked out well though. The Avengers HQ moving out here, closer to the farm rather than in the city has made things a lot easier. The kids see their dad more consistently now, although he always made time for them, it used to be in bigger blocks. Now he can be in the middle of a project and still be there to tuck them in at night.” She finished her little story by casting her eye out fondly on her children. Steve and Clint were taking turns throwing them in the water.

“Yeah, I worry about that. Now that I’m mostly moved into our apartment on campus, I wonder if it’s worth the effort to keep trying to make it out here to the cabin. Maybe I should sell. It’s been a great little retreat, but I wonder how practical it is. It’s just barely big enough for two.”

“No, don’t get rid of this place! It’s so cute. Even if you do end up living with the Avengers, it’s still good to have something that’s all your own. The team is fantastic, and it really is family, but sometimes you need something that’s not Avengers-related to remember who you really are.  
“Besides, even if you don’t want to live here, I’m sure there are a ton of people who would love to cottage-sit for you. It’s idyllic here, and some of those action junkies need that, even if they don’t realise it.”

“I guess you’re right. It was built to be a weekend cottage anyway, I’ve just been making it my home for so long, it’s hard to see it any other way.”

“Change is good,” Laura said, “but you don’t have to change everything all at once. Keep onto this place for a while. Steve likes this place, I know. You can re-assess in a few years. There’s no rush.”

Your chat was interrupted by Clint and Steve coming back up the path.

“The kids were getting tired, so we figured they could hunt for tadpoles,” Clint explained.

“I’ve got a couple of hand nets if they want them,” you offered.

“I know where they are,” said Steve. “I’ll grab them.”

“I told them to stick to the edges where it’s too shallow for them to get in much trouble. If you guys keep a closer eye on them, I’m gonna show Steve the best spot to lay in the workshed.”

“Sure.”

Steve took Clint around the cabin nearer the driveway to scout out the site of a new shed. Your little cabin didn't have anywhere properly covered to store Steve’s motorcycle when it was here, and Clint was attempting to convince him to make it large enough to also house a workshop for minor repairs and other weekend projects. Steve had taken to carrying his bike up the stairs to set on the porch when it was raining, but that was hardly a long-term solution. He had been chagrinned when it had dripped a spot of oil, and stained the wooden deck. You didn’t mind, but you weren’t exactly sure how much weight your wooden deck could bear either, so you fully supported the project.

It wasn’t long until the kids were shouting excitedly for you and Laura to “Come see! Come see!” and you both went down to the shore to admire the water snail they had found. After you had, Laura went up to the cabin to put the baby down for a nap, while you got caught up in showing the kids the best way to catch whirly-gigs, and how many things lived under the big rocks at the edges, and how tadpoles transformed into adult frogs. You loved finding all these creatures yourself almost as much as you loved their joyful enthusiasm in discovering them for the first time. You did love it out here, and you were doing your part to inspire a love on nature in the next generation.

When you could tell the kids were getting a little over-tired, you suggested they take their bucket of tadpoles up to show their dad before it was time to set them free again.

You walked them back up to the house where you found Clint and Steve had started up the barbeque.

While the kids were eagerly swarming their dad with tales of dragonflies and minnows, you sidled up to Steve at the grill. “So how go the construction plans? Are you gonna build yourself an annex of the same scale Tony talked me into?”

“I don’t need all that much. I only need room for a staff of three, at most,” he teased back. “More seriously, all I need is room for my bike. Clint’s plans sound fun, but we’d have to clear more land to make room, and you’ve built such a nice atmosphere here, I wouldn’t want to ruin it.”

“Nonsense,” you replied as kindly as you could, “I want you to put your mark on this place. It’s ours not mine. Besides, I’ve certainly put my mark on your place.”

“That you have”, he replied, fondly, and, looking around to make sure no one was looking in your direction, drew you close for an amorous kiss.

Then it was time to eat. You minded the grill while Steve and Laura grabbed the salads from the fridge and you all settled down for dinner al fresco.

Being high summer, it was still light out when you caught the kids stifling yawns, and tending towards grumpy.

“Well kiddos,” Clint said, “I think it’s time to head home.”

“Nooo,” they protested in unison.

“Yes,” he contradicted, “go find your things and thank Aunt _____ and Uncle Steve for having us.”

“I’m sorry, it’s not quite enough room for an overnight visit,” you said to Laura in an aside.

“Don’t worry about it. The kids had such a great day, I’m sure they’re gonna pass out for the whole car ride home.”

“We should do it again. Anytime.”

“I won’t presume upon your good manners and take you to mean that ‘anytime’ literally. But, we had a great day. We’d love to come again sometime.”

You and Steve stood on the porch to wave them off, before heading inside to clean up.

* * *

In bed that night, you lay idly caressing each other tenderly as you talked over the day.

“Something Laura said… I think I’ll move more of my personal effects to our suite on the compound.”

“As much as I love having you close to me all the time, I wouldn’t want you to lose this place. I love being able to come out here when we can break away.”

“It’s just that if I cleared out the cabin a little, we could share it out a bit more. Send friends here for some R and R when we aren’t able to make it out. I’ve seen how wired you guys get when you come back from the field. A little nature therapy would do you good.”

“That’s my _____. Always so kind and tender hearted. Always looking out for everyone’s best interests.” And you broke off conversation for an extended snuggle break, Steve gathering you in close, touching and caressing without any urgency. In the quiet of the night, only the sound of your breath and the faint echo of crickets in the distance remained until Steve continued, “You’re such a wonderful woman. I think you’d make a great mother. You know I saw the way you held little baby Nate. You’re a natural, you know.”

“And those kids just loved you this afternoon.”

“Clint made it easy, I don’t have much experience with children.”

“Me neither, really. You know how our doctor said that there’s no reason we wouldn’t have a healthy pregnancy, so we didn’t _have_ to double up on birth control.”

“Yes…” Steve waited to see where you were going with this.

“I don’t think I want to start trying for a baby, or anything like that. Our lives are still so chaotic, making room for a baby would require a complete overhaul. But, you know, if it did happen, I don’t think it would be the worst thing.”

“I’m perfectly happy just me and you,” Steve punctuated his statement with a kiss for emphasis. “But if you wanted to start a family, I’d leave the Avengers and we’d make a go of it, together.”

“Thank you,” you told him, realising the depth of his offer, “I don’t mean anything as drastic as that just yet. But how about I stick to just my contraceptive pill, and we see what life brings us.”

“I’ve been exceedingly lucky with what life’s brought me of late, so that sounds great to me.”

And, as idle caressing had roused a desire that could no longer be denied, even if you had wanted to, the two of you indulged in how great life really could be, making love with the confidence of true lifetime partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after two and a half years of inconsistent posting, I think I'm finally finished writing for this couple, in a way that I wasn't at the end of Unexpected Fire.
> 
> I'm thinking I may start writing a Regency AU next, or a soulmates slow-burn, or maybe an Endgame fix-it fic. Or, I do have some ideas to start a new plot arc for these two. What do people think? What would you like to see?


End file.
